User blog:Mobo85/Phineas and Ferb to Make a "Summer to Remember" at Disney Parks
Both Disney's long-term desire to cross-promote the various realms of its company and Bob Iger's promise that Phineas and Ferb would make more appearances at the Disney parks seem to be working in harmony, as Phineas and Ferb will not only also be appearing in a few extra places at Walt Disney World in Florida, but they also appear to be the ambassadors for Disney Parks this summer as part of a campaign called "Summer to Remember." And if anyone at Disney knows about making summers to remember, it would probably be them, wouldn't it? Today at the Fort Wilderness Resort, series creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and the voice of Phineas, Vincent Martella, were on hand for the first day of a press event showing off Disney Parks's plans for the summer. Among other things, the Orlando Sentinel reports they helped out with one of the new Phineas and Ferb-related events coming to the park, giving advice to "cast members" (employees) on how to draw Phineas, Ferb, and Agent P. They're the latest Disney characters that guests will be able to learn to draw at the Animation Academy at the Magic of Disney Animation in Disney's Hollywood Studios, where every 30 minutes, a class is given in how to draw one of many surprise Disney characters. The Sentinel has a mini-interview with Povenmire and Marsh. Povenmire, Marsh, and Martella were also given a sneak preview of the revamped World Showcase Adventure at Epcot, which, as has been previously reported here and elsewhere, will be switching out Kim Possible for Agent P. Information given seems to show that the refurbished (or should I say re-''Ferb''-ished? No, turns out I was right the first time) World Showcase Adventure will open in June. WDW News Today has a brief video of the trio getting a look. In addition, WDWNT also reports that it was announced that rumors in the Disney park community were confirmed to be true, and that Phineas and Ferb will play a role in the summer version of "The Magic, The Memories, and You!", the fireworks show that ends each day at the Magic Kingdom. Since one of the features of this seasonal take on the traditional end to a Disney day, which will start May 25, is the iconic Cinderella's Castle being transformed into a giant sandcastle, is it any wonder that Phineas and Ferb are the only ones who could pull something like that off? With these summer touches (alongside the already-existing meet-and-greet at Hollywood Studios), Phineas and Ferb will be represented in some form at three of the four theme parks at Walt Disney World. For that matter, it also appears that Phineas and Ferb are serving as spokespersons for a Disney vacation this summer. The official Disney Parks website has a Summer to Remember section which encourages video submissions of park tips and tricks, as it seems that Phineas and Ferb want the help of the parkgoing public to figure out 104 ways to have fun at the parks. In addition, Disney Channel and Target are also running a Summer to Remember contest, with 26 grand prizes of an End of Summer Party with Phineas and Ferb at Walt Disney World in late August. To enter, and for official rules, go to the contest site. Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs